


Toys In The Attic

by Naemi



Series: Teen Wolf Shorts [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dominance/submission, F/M, Gags, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another wave of excitement rushes through her as she realizes that the smell of her arousal pushes him to the verge of wolf, and his nostrils flare as if to prove that thought right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys In The Attic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/gifts).



“So,” Allison starts, but she's running out of words, and she doesn't feel like playing much longer. She looks down on the naked man in front of her who stares back up with hazel eyes rimmed in blue. Another wave of excitement rushes through her as she realizes that the smell of her arousal pushes him to the verge of wolf, and his nostrils flare as if to prove that thought right.

Laughter rises in Allison's throat, but she swallows it down because she doesn't want to seem girlish. Not after she spent over an hour teasing Derek, humiliating him until he was ready for the main attraction. Not when she's more than ready herself.

“So,” she repeats, “I guess it's time we stopped fooling around. Don't you agree?” She smiles brightly, flashing her dimples when Derek gives a low growl in response. He pulls at the rope that ties his arms to the chair, and although it's just for show, it gives her a feeling of power that can't compare with anything else. It doesn't matter that the werewolf asked to be caught; he's hers now, at her mercy, and she's determined to make good use of him.

Allison stands between his legs and runs her hands along his chest until her fingers dig into his hips. Leaning down, she trails her lips over the cloth that covers his mouth; it's not a very effective gag, but he plays along, and the guttural sounds he makes turn her on even more.

“What did you say? You don't want it? Well, I dare say your body—” Allison grabs his hard dick in one hand and gives it a smooth stroke, “—thinks otherwise.”

Derek growls again, but the way his cock twitches and his legs fall even further apart tell Allison that she's still on the right track. This time, she can't help the laughter; it emerges high and clear, and she rubs it against the side of his neck, down one side of his torso and, lastly, right into his crotch.

It would be easy to make him come just yet, but that's not on the menu tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Derek/Allison. Maybe like . . . someone tied to a chair. Mayhaps gagged._  
>  [Visit **bunnybash.livejournal.com** to prompt me at any time. Anonymous prompts are also welcome.]
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
